Velvet Seduction: Sex Scene
by OffensivePhilosphy
Summary: The sex scene that was left out at the end of my story Velvet Seduction in case no one wished to read it. Warning: Homosexual relations, YAOI


Aaron gently pushed Cecil onto the bed and climbed on top of him before capturing the cat's lips in a heated kiss. Tongues collided in a battle for dominance, the taller man coming out victories. But when the need for air became too great, they broke apart. One was panting and one was being true to his nature and quietly mewling for more.

Aaron smiled warmly down at his cat, his icy eyes on fire with love and growing lust. Soon shirts left the equation and pants were on their way out. The Hatter, always the slow and steady one, took to nipping at Cecil's perky pink nipples, causing the originally quiet mewls to become much louder. Going back to kissing his cat, Aaron removed his lover's pants, glad the Cheshire decided to wear buttonless britches that day so there was nothing that needed to be fumbled with. After the pants where gone, purple striped boxers left as well, leaving Cecil completely bare to his Hatter.

All kissing and fondling came to a complete stop as Aaron sat up and took this chance to stare at the man he loves pink flushed body. And a beautiful body it was, more so now that he knew it was completely his to love on. Cecil became suddenly conscious of Aaron's staring and began fidgeting, his cheeks going red.

"Stop staring so much. There's nothing to look at." He said, his hands starting to twitch in a way that suggested he was going to hide himself from the Hatter's loving gaze. But those were quickly held down as Aaron leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his love's soft stomach. "No, don't say that. There's much to look at. And I love it all." Aaron whispered against Cecil's skin, looking into violet eyes in hopes of conveying his love on a much deeper level.

And it worked because Cecil's hands relaxed and Aaron could let go of them, no longer worried about being blocked from the sight of his lover. Once that was taken care of, the kissing and fondling commenced once again and Cecil was quickly mewling for his Aaron to get on with it and stop taking so long with the foreplay. And his Hatter heard his please because the next thing he knew, there was a strong calloused hand playing with his most intimate anatomy.

"O-oh!" Cecil gasped, instinctively moving his hips in time with the hand. He bit his lip and pawed at the covers as part of his mind went foggy. A warm chuckle brushed its way across his furry ears and he shivered in anticipation.

Cecil rubbed up against Aaron and reached down in an attempt to remove the others now unnecessary pants. Unfortunately, Aaron's ministration were leaving his mind a little too clouded to focus on the troublesome zipper and buttons, Luckily, Aaron stopped long enough for his pants to be removed and, after placing a soft kiss on his cat's lips, his boxers were gone as well. And, knowing what Cecil would want, all fondling and kissing once again came to a complete stop in favor of letting the Cheshire view his fully naked lover for the very first time.

And it was a sight to behold.

Cecil could see every muscle and every curve of his lover's body. Usually the sight of such muscles would leave one a little afraid, but there was softness to the Hatter that made him come off as the gentle man he was.

And he wasn't without scars. His slender body had a fair amount of scars from the war he had fought alongside past Zions, and each was a testament to his unwavering strength.

And his body didn't stop there.

The Hatter was very well endowed. The Hatta hadn't been lying when she'd claimed her brother was of a larger size. And it struck a certain cord of…uncertainty in Cecil. Now the Cat was by no means a virgin, but to be confronted by someone of this size, why, he wasn't sure if his weak body could handle it.

Aaron saw his uncertainty and acted upon it at immediately. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon Cecil's lips before moving to his ear and whispering, "I'll be as gentle as possible." And with those words Cecil was assured he would feel no pain and a very minimal amount of discomfort.

Once he knew Cecil was reassured, Aaron knew it was time to move on to the next stage of things. Reaching into his bedside table, he pulled out a bottle of unscented oil. He'd have to get real lube sometime soon, but for now this was an acceptable substitute.

He coated a few of his fingers and, with another soft kiss to his cat, he reached between Cecil's inner thighs and gently inserted a finger into his beloved kitten. The mewling and pawing at the sheets was suddenly back tenfold what it was before. Aaron smiled lovingly and pressed another finger in and slowly began to move them.

He was ever so careful not to cause his love any unwanted discomfort. The Cheshire, unable to think straight, traded out his pawing at the blankets for holding onto Aaron's firm arms. He was rewarded with an approving kiss. A third and final finger followed the other two and all three prepared him for what was to come.

After a little more time of prep, Aaron deemed Cecil ready and pulled out his fingers before pouring more oil onto his hand. The Cheshire could only stare as his lover rubbed oil onto his manhood before putting the bottle to the side.

He crawled over Cecil until he hovered only inches above the cat, his long black hair spilling to one side like a soft ebony waterfall. He positioned himself to enter the Cheshire and looked at him, silently asking for his loves permission to continue.

It was granted.

It was slow going a first, for Aaron feared he'd be a little too rough and damage his kitten in a way that would leave him hurting for days, and that was something he absolutely did not want. But nothing bad happened. Cecil quickly became a pile of overly pleasure cat, mewling and moaning and gasping his pleasure, which only fueled Aaron's own pleasure.

It made him go a little harder, push a little deeper until they could think of nothing but getting as much contact with the other as they possibly could. But when Cecil wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist and raised his hips a little, his world exploded.

He practically screamed in pleasure, panting and pushing to meet his lover's thrusts, wanting that spot to be hit again and again. And it was. Over and over and over, harder and harder. He _needed _that feeling, and he wanted no one but his Aaron to give it to him. And give Aaron did.

He gave until they were so close their noses were a hairs width from each other. Their breath mingled and their bodies melded together almost as if they were one. One being, one creature, and one thing giving the other half of itself as much love and pleasure as it was able. It felt like every star was exploding, every planet was colliding; all of it raining down a glorious array of silver light and glitter.

And as quickly as it came, the buildup got so massive, the barriers broke and everything came crashing down in the most amazing way.

Cecil's back arched against Aaron's stomach and he let out a cry that would have made a demon stop and stare. Aaron came right along with him and both collapsed together, breathing like there wasn't enough air. And slowly the starts faded, the glitter disappeared, and they found themselves in each other's arms, Aaron having found enough sense to get off his cat and pull the soft blue blanket over them.

They gradually came completely back to themselves and pressed even more together. Soft kisses were soon being exchanged and Aaron took to softly caressing Cecil's skin, seeing it in a whole new brilliant light. It wasn't long before exhaustion settled in and they adjusted to better sleeping positions. They'd clean up their mess tomorrow, but for now sleep and each other were the things on their minds,

Well, on Aaron's anyway.

Right before they fully drifted off, Cecil chimed, "Hey Aaron?" The reply was groggy, "Yes?" "We should do that again sometime soon. _Really _soon." Aaron could only laugh and tell Cecil to go to sleep. And with that, they drifted off to dreams filled with the other, both thankful for their lover.


End file.
